Rio Birds vs Smugglers
by Spirit of Azure
Summary: Jewel breaks her wings, Nigel is featherless, but what happens after that? Poaching is still a big problem for every bird in the jungle, how will Blu and Jewel stay safe? *Re-written version coming up* Enjoy and review!
1. The end of the movie

Sequel to Rio the movie

Chapter. 1 'The end'

(Of the movie)

Two days after the smuggler's plane crashed.

**JEWEL:**

Blu has been taking care of me ever since that darn cage fell on me... Tulio told us that my wing would heal in two weeks. "TWO WEEKS?" I squawked, surprised/ frightened.

"I know it might seem long, Jewel, but it's not as bad as you think." Tulio said

"What do you mean, not as bad as I think? I'm a BIRD, I need to fly!"

"Um... Jewel, you know they can't understand you... right? Let's go back to our hollow in the habitat, Tulio has more patients."

"I guess you're right Blu... No use squawking to them."

**BLU:**

This trip to Rio has turned from a nightmare to the best week of my life- I learned how to fly, and met the bird of my dreams!

"Blu?"

"Oh Jewel, do you need anything?"

"I'm hungry, can you bring me some food pleeeeease?"

"Ok, I'll give you some of Linda's special blueberry pies!"

"Blu, wa-wa-wait!" but it was too late, I was already on my way to the bookstore.

The new bookstore looks so... similar to the one in Minnesota. Even down to the books and their versions.

"Hey, there's my bluey boy!" I looked back and saw Rafael flying towards me.

"Hi, Rafey, how do you do?"

"Just fine, amigo!"

"How's Jewel?"

"She's healing just fine! Just getting some special pies for us two."

"What's a pie?"

"You'll see."

When we got to the bookstore, Linda greeted me and Rafael with a warm and... choking hug.

I squawked sharply, telling Linda that I needed air.

"Oh, sorry Blu!"

I went on the computer and typed

'Can I hav 2 blubery pies pls?' (okay, my typing's not that good, but how do you expect a bird to type?)

"Oh sure!"

******10 minutes later******

"OOOOHHHHHHH JEWEEEELLLLL!" I purred at my still-sleeping Jewel.

"Huh?... Blu! What do you have there?" Jewel asked, pointing at the pie.

"It's food."

just then, Rafael jumped into the hollow. "hey, amigos!"

"Oh, Rafael, great to see you, where's Eva?" Jewel asked.

"She's back at our place, you know the kids..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but the pie's getting cold... Let's eat."

"Oh Blu, this stuff is good! What is this stuff!"

"It's called pie."

"Pie? It's soooo sweet!"

"Not as sweet as you are." I blurted out, not thinking. But when I realized… "um... uhhhh..."

"Awww, Blu..."

"um… hehe…"

"Oh right... Guys, Nico and Pedro wants you two to come to the club with me." Rafael said.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"To party, of course!"

"All right!" me and Jewel said together.

"All right! I'll see you at three P.M.! And thanks for the pie!"


	2. Old enemies

Chapter 2

**BLU:**

Once we arrived at the 'canopy' Nico and Pedro warmly welcomed us.

"Hey, birds, where have you two been?" Pedro said.

"We thought you were dead!" Nico exclaimed.

"Hey! Now there's our party kings of Rio!" how you two doing?" I greeted.

"Partyin' our tail feathers off!" Nic & Ped said toghether.

"Hey, EVERYBODY, IT'S THE USUEL RUTINE!"

Nico- Party in Ipanema, baby!

Nico- I wanna party

I wanna samba

I wanna party

I wanna samba

I wanna party  
>And live my life (Pedro: live my life)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>And fly<p>

Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
>(But you are a bird! )<br>Oh yeah, you're right,  
>So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)<br>Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
>Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then<p>

Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
>All I want is to be free, and rock my body<br>I've been around the world that I want to live my life  
>In Rio<br>Cause in Rio  
>In Rio, I realize<br>I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<br>I want to party (party) 

**JEWEL:**

Blu started dancing... not just dancing, sambaing!

"Nice moves Blu!"

"Thanks, Jewel!"

And flyyy!

Blu took off, went around the club, and landed.

His eyes met mine, and said- "Wanna dance, my lady?"

"Yes."

As we danced, I started to forget the injury… For twenty seconds…

"OWWW!"

_[Pedro:] _I'm that samba, samba  
>Master, master, master<br>Master, master

"Jewel, you okay?"

Who shouts out?  
>Imma get your blaster, blaster,<br>Blaster, blaster, blaster  
>You dance fast,<br>But I dance faster, faster, faster  
>Faster, faster<p>

"Yeah…"

You're too slow  
>You need to catch up<p>

"Come on, you need to sit down."

_[Both:]_ You can dance, and dance, but I...

I sat down, watching the party, Blu was beside me, watching too. "Aren't you going to samba?"

"Me? No. I'm gonna be with you."

_[Nico:]_ I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<br>I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<p>

I want to party (party)  
>And live my life (live my life)<br>I want to party (party)  
>And fly<p>

_[Instrumental Break]_

_[Blu caws]_  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey<br>_[Blu caws__]_

"Come on, Jewel, sing it!"

"Okay, Blu."

Jewel- Layadayadayadaya

Hey 

Jewel- Layadayadayadayadayaaaa…

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
><em>[Blu caws]<em>

_[Repeat]_

Hey, hey, hey, hey 

Just as the music stopped, I saw a familiar figure, "Nigel!"

"Hello, all of you pretty birdies!"

"JEWEL! LOOK OUT!"


	3. Captured Again

A.N. Thanks for the positive reviews. This story will update form once every day to once three-four days.

Chapter 3. Captured... again.

"JEWEL, LOOK OUT!"

I barely had time to react, when a brown potato bag swooped down on me, I jumped out of the way just in time, but Nico and some other birds weren't so lucky, I could hear screams/frightened squawks coming from the bag, but Nigel looked like he was having the time of his life, even though he's still featherless.

"Jewel, let's go!" Blu said then grabbed me by the wing and flew. "Pedro, Rafael, come on!"

"I'm not leaving Nico!" Pedro yelled.

He got what he wished for, and we all got scooped up by another potato bag.

"Oww... My wing!" I exclaimed.

"Is everybody all right?" Rafael asked.

"Yeah..." We all said except Blu."

Then I noticed him laying there, still breathing.

"Blu, Blu! Blu? Oh no... Blu! Blu, wake up!"

**BLU:**

The last thing I saw was a bag scooping me up, and inside the chaos, I think I got hit by Rafael's big beak, then everything went black.

"Oh no... Blu! Blu, wake up!"

"HUH?"

I sat up, only to bang my head on Rafael's beak again.

"Oof!"

... Everything went black again...

******an hour or so later (the birds don't really know what time it is...)******

I opened my eyes, to see that I'm in a cage, surrounded by other cages, and... Inside a moving box... No, a... a car!

"Blu! Oh great, amigo, you're awake!" Rafael said.

This time I sat up, but away from Rafael, which is a good thing.

"Ahh, my head is killing me! Um... where are we?"

"We don't know." Jewel said. "But we do know we are probably being poached again. That damn Nigel..."

"Pedro! Pedro!" a familiar voice spoke.

"Nico! You all right?" Pedro asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Shhhh!" I exclaimed. "It's stopping!"

The Back hatch opened an revealed two figures, I couldn't see them clearly because of the sunset. The figures took us outside, where it revealed planes and runways.

"Oh crap, no, not again!" I exclaimed

"Here we go again."

We were loaded onto a plane, and you know the rest. But no, apparently, the smugglers are taking a break.

"What?" Jewel said "They're leaving!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's leave!"

I started to work on the flip, slide bolt.

"Come on, come on… Yes! Now let's free the others!"

We started working furiously on the cages- pulling pins, opening locks, and of course the classic flip- slide bolts.

"All right, that's the last cage, let's go!"

We flew away to the Blu bird sanctuary, I put Jewel down on a tree, and the gang followed.

"Well, I think we should all go back to our home, after that happened." I suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Rafael agreed.

******Back in the habitat room******

**JEWEL:**

Blu laid down in the corner of the hollow, I laid down next to him, staring at his chocolate- hazel eyes, and he stared at mine.

"Um… Jewel? This is kind of awkward."

"OH MY GOSH, BLU! DON'T YOU GET WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

" Oh… oh … um…uhh.. oh! Um no, I don't-"

I didn't let him finish and kissed him, he closed his eyes and kissed back. And when we finally broke for air…

"I love you, Jewel."

"Love you too, Blu."

Then we snuggled together for the night.

PLZ GIV MOR REVEWS!

(Blu wrote that)


	4. Lovebirds

Chapter 4 Lovebirds

**BLU:**

I woke up to what seemed like a normal morning, but… There's a soft pillow under my head. Wait, it's not a pillow. "Jewel!" I exclaimed, startled.

Good thing that didn't wake her, if it did, well she wouldn't be happy.

'what happened last night?' I thought to myself.

Then I remembered her cuddling beside me, hugging me close, kissing me…

"Huh? Oh, Blu! You're awake! What a night."

"Yeah."

I thought about yesterday, and remembered that we missed our check-in at the sanctuary. "Linda and Tulio must be worried sick!"

"Why?"

"We missed our check-in so maybe we should pay Linda a visit at blue macaw books."

"All right, my wing's feeling much better now."

"So it's a yes then, my dear?"

"Yes, my Blu bird, but first, let's have breakfast."

"Ok, you just take a nap."

I went out in search of fruits, nuts, seeds, or even bird seeds. With no luck at first, I caught sight of a big, yellow, delicious looking mango. 'Imagine Jewel's face when she sees that…' The mango aloe was a bit too much for mw right now, especially in this bedraggled condition. I came back into the artificial hollow, put the mango down, and gave Jewel a peck on the beak.

"Blu! You're back! What did you bring?"

"Just… This!"

"Ooh, I haven't had one of these for a long time!" Jewel signed. "Wanna share it?" With a tone on 'share' and with a seductive smile.

"Um… uh… I'll pass for breakfast."

"Nonsense, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Come on, don't you wanna share it with me?"

I gotta say, her smile is working.

"…Uh… Y-yes."

"That's my Blu!"

****** At the bookstore ******

**LINDA:**

Where are those two? They've been gone for almost twenty hours! Maybe I should call the police? No, that would be unnecessary for now. Oh, Blu… Then, I heard a familiar bonking on the window, Blu? Yes, it must be, judging from the two blue silhouettes yes, it must be!

I opened the door and greeted, "Blu, Jewel! Where have you been, me and Tulio have been worried sick!"

"Squawk, sqquuawwwk."

"Um… Explain later… Tulio, Tulio! Come down here, dear!"

"What's going on? Oh! Blu! Jewel! Where have you two been?"

"Squawk, sqquuawwwk."

"Uhh… what? "

Then Fernando came down and said "Blu, Jewel, where have you been, we were worried sick!"

**BLU:**

'Guess we have to explain AGAIN…' I thought angrily, but you can't really blame them.

I explained angrily:" We got captured again by poachers."

I got even more angry when Fernando too said: "Um… okay…"

"ARRRRGGGGGG!"

"Well, at least you two are all right."

"Well, she's got a point." Jewel said matter-of – factly.

"Ok, you got a point." I said, defeated.

We stayed in Linda's house for the day, I started reading books and checked out my old cage. "Whoa, it's just as I left it!" Then I went inside it, playing with my bell, and swinging in my swing, while letting out happy squawks, which led to Jewel clearing her throat.

"Hee hee…"

We went through the rest of the day watching, believe it or not, Nigel's fly hard. I can't believe he was a superstar before this, I guess he just couldn't handle being fired from his job.

"Wow… I can't believe this…" Jewel said.

"Yeah, he was a hero for once…"

"I guess that's another bird's life ruined by humans…"

"No, they fire humans too."

"It's getting late, you want to go back to the sanctuary?"

"I want to just stay here."

"Guess that's fine too, with YOU."

We pulled in for a kiss, until someone opened the door, "Hey guys, you want a blanket- oh… sorry, bad timing…"

"Well that was awkward." I said to Jewel after Linda closed the door.

After a few more minutes of watching 'Fly Hard', I started to feel sleepy and cuddled beside Jewel, and she wrapped wings around me, "Good night, my Blu bird."

A.N. I AM ANGRY RUSSIAN, WHY NO MORE REVIEWS? J.K. I'm not Russian, and no offence to them, Russians are awesome, but seriously, why no more reviews?

so, you guys happy that there's now some 'real action' between Blu and Jewel? Maybe, maybe not.

REVIEWS! either that or brains. J.K.


	5. Fast forward

A.N. Thanks everyone for the positive reviews, even if there were only seven... And thanks to one particular review of No- Remorse81, I won't feel weird about writing about things between Blu and Jewel (I'm not going to go in to the details, since I'm only a kid). And NO, I will not be making the chapters longer, because that's how I keep on updating daily non-stop and avoid writer's block.

Chapter 5 Fast forward

_**Day 3**_

**BLU:**

Oh, what a night, that was... Crazy... But I guess I'll hold back a little since there's still a considerable distance between me and Jewel, or... you can say, 'saving our species'.

"Oooh... Oh, good morning, Blu!" Mumbled a sleepy Jewel.

"You're awake!"

"Technically..."

"Don't move, I have a surprise for you!"

I know I said I'm going to hold back, but me and Jewel are still lovebirds, so...

"Breakfast on the house! Mango and nuts, just how you like it!" I said, giving her the plate while putting a bowl of cereal down for myself.

"Aww, thank you, Blu!"

After we ate, I left Linda a note saying that we're going back to the sanctuary.

2 linda

we r going bak 2 ze santuary

We went back to the sanctuary, and stayed there.

****** A week later ******

**JEWEL:**

It's been a week since anything interesting happened, but today, it's going to be the first time I've tried my wing for ten days! Tulio told me to be careful, but the hell I would. I flapped my wing once, it seemed fully healed because there was no pain at all. I flapped my wings and took off into the habitat room, all I felt was pure bliss, "WOOO HOOOO! Yeah! I'm flying, flying just like a bird!"

"Jewel, you're flying!" Blu and Tulio both shouted/ squawked.

I landed next to Blu, while Tulio gave us the results.

"It looks like you've fully recovered, a lot faster then we thought you would! You will be released into the jungle in two hours, when you will be observed. Sorry, Jewel but we can't risk that wing breaking again in the wild."

"Well, at least we're together, Blu."

"Yup."

****** Ten minutes later ******

**BLU:**

I guess the whole 'holding back' kind of failed... Now Jewel is mad because-

"Tyler Blu Gunderson, STOP BEING A WIMP! Come on Blu, don't you want a family?"

But it's the middle of summer, why does Jewel suddenly want a family? Then a thought popped into my head. Jewel's been in captivation for so long, maybe… It's supposed to always be spring!

What should I do? I'm not ready to handle a family... But if I reject, Jewel will get madder...

"Jewel, please calm down…"

To my surprise, Jewel actually stopped. We stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. And finally, thank god finally Jewel broke the awkward silence- "I'm sorry Blu, I- I don't know what gotten into me."

"It's all right… Who knows what years of captivation could do to a bird used to be free in the jungle. Sooo… what do we do to pass the time?"

"Race ya to the hollow!"

"Oh no you don't!"

****** One hour and thirty minutes later. ******

**JEWEL:**

I gotta say, being in that giant 'cage' is still not as good as the jungle, even with Blu. What happened back in there, I just felt… suddenly angry at Blu, for no reason except that he… wasn't ready.

"Hey, Jewel! Here's our old hollow! We found it!"

"It looks just as we left it."

"You want to go meet our friends?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go then!"

We flew halfway across to the 'canopy' when we saw a bunch of marmosets partying their tails off.

"Hey Jewel, check that out!"

"I see it."

"And they see us…"

Just then the party stopped and what seemed like the leader called to us- "Hey, you macaws up there, we need to set some things straight."

We swooped down on them, landing in front of the 'king'.

"I am king Mauro, and am here to apologize for what I have done to you at the club. There was a cockatoo, Nigel I think, threatened to kill us if we refused, therefore I am sorry."

"Nigel made you?"

"Yes, he threatened to give us 'flying lessons'."

"We accept your apology, and just a thing, if Nigel gives you more trouble, come to us." Blu whispered.

"Goodbye!" Me and Blu yelled.

"Farewell!"

We flew to the 'canopy' and found a mess. The tent was ripped up and… There were those all too familiar white feathers. "Nigel!"

We found some unconscious, but still alive, birds.

"What happened?" Said Blu to a still- conscious macaw.

"A cockatoo, they… they took Nic and Ped…" said the macaw before slipping into unconsciousness again.

"We gotta find Rafael!" said Blu.

"Let's go!" I said as we flew towards Rafael's place.

A.N. More reviews, more I say! Charlie Oscar Delta (hee hee hee!)


	6. New friends, Old enemies

A.N. WHY ARE YOU GUYS NOT GIVING ME MORE REVIEWS? COME ON! And guys, this story comes from whatever I'm thinking, so I don't really know what will happen.

Chapter 6 New friends, old enemies.

**BLU:**

"Oh no, the whole thing's destroyed!" I said in horror as I looked at the debris of what used to be the club.

"They got Nico and Pedro..." Jewel said.

"We need to go get Rafael, now."

****** At Rafael's place ******

**RAFAEL:**

What's wrong with Nico and Pedro? They were supposed to meet me an hour ago! Then I saw two familiar blue silhouettes flying towards me. "Hey, there's my amigos! How are you two doing!"

"We're fine, but the club's wrecked" Jewel said.

"Yeah, and Nico and Pedro are bird-napped!" Blu added.

"Bird- napped? By who?"

"Nigel, we still don't know where they are yet." said Jewel.

"Well, wherever they are, we need a rescue force, because Nigel is not going to be alone." Blu said.

**BLU:**

Sure enough, we all went out to gather forces, Rafael to gather his friends, and we went out to gather members of the club, the birds freed from the plane, and complete strangers.

****** 6:24 pm. ******

"Hey, Rafael!" I yelled to the toucan, with several other birds trailing him, some of them also toucans.

"Hey, Blu! Looks like you've rallied up a lot of troops!"

"Yeah, you too."

"All right everybody, listen up! I'm Jewel and this is Blu and Rafael, and we are in charge of this operation."

"Um will there be nachos at the party?" A military macaw asked.

"What party?" Jewel asked.

"The one you're talking about?"

"It's not a party, it's a rescue operation." I cut in.

"Ohhhh... I'll go home now..."

Well, so much for him...

"Now, everyone be on alert, we are going to search this city top to bottom, hoping to find two birds. A red and grey cardinal, and a canary. There could possibly be more victims, so be on the lookout." I announced.

"The search begins tomorrow. Get some sleep."

****** Elsewhere ******

Temp. Headquarters Romeo-Delta-Juliet (Rio de Janerio)

1900 + hours

DEFCON 2 ( Approaching DEFCON 1)

Cpt. Dennis 'Sierra' L-

"These smugglers are not what we have faced before. They have everything from their private militia to strongholds all over the world, these men are dangerous, so that's why we are appointed for this job and not anyone else." Said the still- teenage captain.

"Captain, is this really a job for us? 'Cause I mean... couldn't NATO get anyone else, like the pussy task force? Or even the Brazilian army?"

"The task force is busy in Afghanistan, remember? And... Just stop asking questions, Weston."

"Fine."

The team consisted of three captains, Sierra, Weston, and and Bell.

Sierra, of course is the leader. Weston is the second in- command, while Bell was the leader of the British sniper squad.

"You guys got that?"

"Got it."

"Let's go then."

"Tomorrow at 0500 hours we move."

****** At the hollow ******

**BLU:**

I'm too excited to sleep. I have so many questions about tomorrow. What forces are we going to encounter? What kind of smugglers are they? Has Nigel fully recovered? I closed my eyes and suddenly I heard Nigel's sinister laughing- "AHHHH!"

"WAHH! Whoa, Blu, what happened? Why did you just scream like that?"

"I heard... I..."

"It's okay, it's just your imagination. Close your eyes now..."

I started drifting off to sleep being hugged tight by Jewel, nothing is going to scare me now...

****** The Jungles of Rio ******

0530 hours

DEFCON 1

**SIERRA:**

I don't know how I even got in the Black ops team in the first place, they just took me into this training camp... I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by the sounds of footsteps. I clutched my M4A1 silenced red dot + heartbeat sensor. "Hold."

I saw two people carrying AKs and one... With a cage.

"Take position."

Everyone took aim with their silenced weapons and waited.

"Team, hold fire!" I whispered on my cross- com. "Less- than- lethal take-down."

I swapped out my ammo for tranquilizer darts and shot one while Weston tackled the other.

"Quem é você? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Uh...what? Translation?" I asked.

"I don't understand Portuguese..." Bell said.

"Do you understand English?" I asked the militia man.

"Um... yes." Bell answered.

"NOT YOU!"

"Yes."

"Who's in charge here?"

"A great man named Marcel Galleti." The man answered.

A.N. Yes, I did give Marcel a last name... Just thought it might be better. Oh and yes, sierra is supposed to be me. Please don't make me change it... be tolerant, this is my first story...

Please give more reviews!


	7. Birds Gunshots and Cages

A.N. This is very off topic, but anyone know about Lear's macaws? I just found out that farmers are shooting these endangered birds because they're stealing their crops. You can say- extinction by farmers. The thing is, the farmers are farming in what used to be the forest, so now you're gonna take the birds' land and then kill them because they needed food because you took some of their forest? I feel very strongly about this and I think the government there should give ten years' sentence for shooting one.

Chapter 7 Birds, Gunshots, and cages

"Marcel Galleti?" I said, surprised "I thought he was in prison... we were squeezing Intel outta him just yesterday!"

"That may be a double."

"How many doubles does he have?"

"He has five doubles in prison for him around the world."

"How much does he pay them?"

"One million a year."

"... that's more then I make in two years..."

"All right, take them into the Humvees."

That was all the action we saw for two hours, where we needed to figure out how to get into the compound, command never noticed that building, probably because it's camouflaged to the jungle.

"Well, this is boring..." Bell said.

The whole team agrees.

"Not for long, snipers, take out that guard tower. Then take out the guards systematically to avoid detection. Then we move in."

**BLU:**

This is a pretty big search & rescue force we've assembled here. Over one hundred birds, determined to find Nico and Pedro and their brothers and sisters trapped inside a cage waiting to become a pet.

"We start looking in the city, then we move on to the beach and come back to the forest." I announced "Let's go!"

The army of two hundred birds swooped down on the forest, and looked for any type of shelter that could hold a thousand cages.

"It could be underground." Jewel suggested.

"But it would have a entrance." I said.

**SIERRA:**

"Clear! Breach the door!" I commanded.

Weston placed a charge on the door. We heard the explosion.

"Go!"

We cleared the first room of stunned guards. The compound was an underground bunker, filled by... cages.

"Contact down." Bell noted.

"Let's go." I said as I kicked open the next door.

Our mouths hang open as we saw what was inside. A hallway, the doors on the side led to rooms full of cages.

"Oh my gosh..."

The cages were tiny, only enough for one bird, but was crammed with two or three birds at a time.

"Well, that's a friggin' uncomfortable way to sleep."

**JEWEL:**

Everything was fine until we heard yells/ squawks for help. "Help! Help! Somebody Help!"

Then I saw two birds flying towards us, one a toucan, the other a blue and yellow macaw.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened?" Blu said, concerned.

"We just got out of that... that prison! There were cages, thousands of 'em! Our friends and family are trapped in there!" The macaw said.

"Okay, we'll help. Wait here." I said. "Blu, we gotta find Rafael."

"Let's go."

We found Rafael standing on a tree, over-watching the rescue.

"Rafael! We need to get everyone to that underground building!" Blu said.

"What building?"

"There, do you see the entrance?" Blu asked.

"Yeah! I see it!"

Rafael whistled and everyone turned around and faced him.

"Hey, everybody! Follow me!"

The swarm of birds followed, and squeezed into the structure. Then what we saw was more horrifying then anything I have ever seen.

"All right, we need to open those cages." Blu said, then everyone got onto a cage and started working the doors.

Then I heard a sound of... an explosion? But it's so rapid... Then I remembered a day that has haunted me ever since. The day that my father was killed, and the day that the rest of my family went missing.

"Jewel? Are you all right?" Blu asked.

"Oh... Yes, I was just thinking about something."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then, but we're almost done with this room."

What is that sound? ... No, no... It... it's "Gunshots!"

"What? I don't hear any gunshots... Not anymore..."

Blu was right. The gunshots ceased, for a while now, but suddenly, there was an explosion, followed by more gunshots. They aren't shooting at us, but at other humans. As we moved on to the second room, it was filled with way more cages than before.

"This is the second and last room." Blu announced.

As we progressed with the cages, the gunshots got closer, until- "Take cover!" Followed by an explosion.


	8. The escape

Chapter 8 The escape

1000 hours

DEFCON 1 (and descending...)

Smuggler's den in Rio de Janerio, Brazil.

**SIERRA:**

"Let's light this place up!" I shouted to Weston as his squad planted charges on the trucks and oil barrels. We needed to collapse this room so that we only have to worry about one end. We left the transport room and got behind a metal box.

"Clear?" I asked for confirmation.

"Clear, detonating."

"Take cover!" I shouted "Fire in the hole!"

The explosion shook the bunker, it was an amazing sight, to be honest, sparks flying everywhere, shrapnel... I thought as a piece flew straight for my face. I dove for the deck just in time to avoid it.

"Woo Hoo! Yeah! That was awesome!" Weston shouted, not noticing I just avoided getting two halves of a head.

Just when we thought it was safe, a downed militia member shot me around the waist.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" I said as bell took his mp5 and finished the militia with two shots. "I'm down, I'm down, I need a medic over here!" I called to my teammates. A medical Sargent, Doc, as we like to call him, treated me. "That's nasty... We need to get you back now!"

Then shouts came from the entrance, 'more militias coming, just what we need.'

**BLU:**

We heard more gunshots and shouts. The second room is almost finished, we stood, ready. Then, a human broke through the door with... "A GUN!"

Then six more people came in, all staring at us. And I don't mean all the birds in the room, but at me and Jewel.

Then the stare-down broke when a human from outside started yelling something, in Portuguese.

"What was the person outside yelling about?"

"Um... Search for them?" Jewel said "But... Search for who?

"They're looking for us..." Human #1 said.

"And they will, later." Human #2 answered. "We got to protect these Spix's."

#2 looked hurt, as he was doubled down, clutching his abdomen, and blood coming out and soaking his clothes. And, smaller...

"Got it. But how are we gonna transport all these birds?

"They're going to transport themselves."

"What about the macaws?"

"Oh, them, we take them to the new sanctuary."

Just then, another human broke through the door, instantly taken out by a stab by human #2.

"Come on, we gotta leave. Make sure the macaws are safe!"

"Hey, guys, let's go. Here, guys!" One human called.

"Should we follow?" Jewel asked.

"We can't stay here, so it seems like the best choice." I answered.

"Let's go then!" Rafael ordered.

****** Five minutes later ******

After minutes of intense fighting, surprisingly, no one was hurt. Except human #2 which I learned his name, Dennis 'Sierra' who was already hurt. "Into the Humvee, go!" He yelled.

****** Twenty minutes later ******

We arrived back at the sanctuary, where Dennis was being taken to the hospital across the street. Then

We arranged with our friends to meet tomorrow at the club, or what used to be... At noon.

"See you lovebirds tomorrow!" Nico and Pedro said."

"Goodbye, amigos!" Rafael said.

"Bye, guys!"

"Blu, isn't it kind of weird that Nigel wasn't there?"

"Yeah, he's planning on something. I know it."

When we went in, Tulio greeted us with a... Big... Welcome, let's just say that.

"Oh my gosh! Blu, Jewel, are you hurt... how's your wing?" He said while giving us a big hug, which almost suffocated us both. "Oh good, you're okay! Linda's still worried, why don't you go find her. She's right in the waiting room."

We went into the waiting room and was greeted the same way that Tulio gave us.

"... Thanks, Linda..." I said, gasping for breath.

We came out of the sanctuary and went to the jungle, Back to our hollow.

"Blu..." Jewel said, a sorry expression on her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"What happened back in the sanctuary, yesterday."

Then I remembered Jewel getting mad at me about 'repopulating'

"I... I don't know what came over me, I just-"

I pulled her in and kissed her. When we released, "I forgive you." I said. "And, actually, I was being a wimp. We should have talked about it, instead of me rejecting the subject."

"But it's not spring... So we'll have to wait at least 'till January.'' Jewel said, kind of sadly.

"I can wait."

A.N. More! More reviews! If I don't get them, I'll get Russian accent and start yelling.

(Still, No offence to Russians.)


	9. Everyday in Rio Fast forward

Chapter 9 Every day in Rio (Fast forward)

**BLU:**

The summer was about to be over, the leaves are starting to fall, the weather was starting to cool off...

I stood up, with Jewel beside me, peaceful, beautiful Jewel... She's like an angel... I took off from our hollow, looking for food, berries, nuts, fruits... Anything. Then, I saw a tree full of mango's, "I hit the jackpot!" I squealed to myself. I took a large leaf, and put three mango in it, the stuff was heavy, but it was worth it seeing Jewel's face...

I went back to the hollow, and found a violet flower just outside, I examined it closely, it was a Corsage Orchid. "Oh, Jewel will love this..." I said to myself while picking the flower carefully.

I came home, dumped the 'bag' on the table, which was taken out of Linda's old dollhouse.

I walked to the pile of leaves we use as a bed.

"Hey, Jewel."

"Blu?"

"I have a surprise for you... Hold still." I said as I put the flower on Jewel's head.

"Blu what..."

"There! Look into the mirror."

Jewel went to the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, Blu! It's beautiful!" Jewel said as she came to me and gave me a kiss.

"And there's more!" I said as I opened the leaf. "Breakfast!"

We ate the mango's and went out to find Rafael.

"Rafey! Rafey, you there?" I called.

"Blu! Am I glad to see you, amigo."

Me and Jewel signed, relieved that we didn't get attacked by 18 little Rafeys. (the 18th egg hatched...)

"You ready to go?" I asked Rafael.

"Yeah! Just a sec... Eva! Are you going to come with us to the club?" Shouted Rafael.

"No, I'm going to take care of the kids." Eva shouted back.

"Okay!"

We flew to the club, where Nico and Pedro welcomed us. "Hey, birds!" Pedro greeted

"How you doin'!" Nico said.

"Great! How are you guys doing?" Jewel asked.

"Just fine, Jewels!" They both answered.

"Now let's get this party started!" Nico shouted to the DJ bird.

It's the old routine again…

Nico- Party in Ipanema, baby!

Nico- I wanna party

I wanna samba

I wanna party

I wanna samba

I wanna party

And live my life (Pedro: live my life)

I wanna party (party)

And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird

(But you are a bird! )

Oh yeah, you're right,

So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)

Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen

Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Cause I just want to live my life, and party

All I want is to be free, and rock my body

I've been around the world that I want to live my life

In Rio

Cause in Rio

In Rio, I realize

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And flyyy!

[Pedro:] I'm that samba, samba

Master, master, master

Master, master

Who shouts out?

Imma get your blaster, blaster,

Blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast,

But I dance faster, faster, faster

Faster, faster

You're too slow

You need to catch up

[Both:] You can dance, and dance, but I...

[Nico:] I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And live my life (live my life)

I want to party (party)

And fly

[Instrumental Break]

[Blu caws]

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

[Blu caws]

"Come on, my love, sing it!" Blu said.

"Okay." I answered.

Jewel- Layadayadayadaya

**JEWEL:**

This was like the first time in the club, and it feels much better than last time since my wing healed, and I was flying… Blu was looking at me, dazzled.

Hey

Jewel- Layadayadayadayadayaaaa…

I came down, gave him a kiss, wishing it would never end.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

[Blu caws]

[Repeat]

Hey, hey, hey, hey

I know this is dumb, but I was expecting Nigel to swoop down on us again, well… Whatever.

****** One month later ******

**DENNIS:**

I'm finally back in action, today I decided to give the Monteiro family a visit. But when I got to Blue macaw books, nobody was home, so I decided to check the sanctuary, and saw Tulio fending himself against a… White cockatoo? With a stick? Seeing that I quickly broke through the door and drew my Glock. "What's going on here?"

"Oh good, it's you! This bird is crazy! HELP ME!"

**BLU:**

Nothing exciting happened for a while… All what happened was Pedro got drunk when he thought a bottle of beer was soda.

Every week it was all-

Monday: Go see Linda.

Tuesday: Get more food with Jewel.

Wednesday: Go check- up with Tulio in the sanctuary.

Thursday: Alone with Jewel

Friday: Get more food with Jewel.

Saturday: Go help Linda at the bookstore.

Sunday: Party with the guys.

But that changed when we walked into the sanctuary to do our regular check- up. Where me and Jewel saw one familiar cockatoo and two familiar humans.

"Nigel!" We said, almost at the same time.

A.N. It's a CLIFFHANGER! Woo! That took a bit of time to write… Even though the chapter isn't that long.

As usual, please review! Not as usual: If you would give this story 1-5 stars, what would it be? Please write in review.


	10. Jewel and guns

A.N. So you don't get confused, Dennis is Sierra when not in military combat.

Chapter 10 Jewel and guns

**DENNIS:**

"HELP ME!" Tulio screamed.

I didn't have time to get a bead on the cockatoo as he threw the wooden board at me, I dived sideways, hitting Tulio's desk...

"Ow! Dammit! Gotta look where I'm diving."

I took two shots at him, even though my weapon was full- auto capable, I didn't want to shoot Tulio. The shots barely missed, and the bird charged at me, I punched it out of the air, but noticing my mistake as he grabbed a certain familiar blue macaw. 'Crap!' I looked at the bird, it seemed to be laughing and mocking me, but that was a mistake...

**BLU:**

We went into the room, and I saw Nigel charging me from a meter away, I didn't get time to react as he pushed me down and choked me. Good thing Jewel whacked him from me with a pen.

**JEWEL:**

'That old bastard is going down!' Then I got my wish as I heard two gunshots, I didn't notice where it came from until I saw Nigel, the shots went dead- on. One in Nigel's chest, another in his head, the gore and brain matter caused me to turn away. As much as I hated Nigel, his body reminded me of my father... Killed by the same weapon.

"Double- tap manoeuvre, always works." Dennis said, catching his breath. "What was that bird doing?"

"I don't know... He just charged at me with that board." Tulio replied.

"Where's Linda and Fernando?"

"Um... I don't know..."

We walked outside with the two, then we saw Linda... Unconscious, lying on the floor. Tulio ran up to her, "She's still breathing. We need to get her to the hospital."

We went to the hospital, which is where Dennis was for a month, and brought Linda to the emergency.

"No pets allowed, sir." The reception lady said.

"They are not pets, they are patients too." Tulio said, a bit angry at her treating animals as second class citizens.

"No animals allowed then."

"Don't the last two of the species get a free pass?" Tulio said, now mad.

"I don't give a crap about the last two of the species, I hate birds they're smelly, dirty, dumb and unintelligent, so get them outta my face."

Me and Blu stood there, taking in what she just said.

"Um Blu, was I really hearing that right?" I asked, getting really angry now.

"Think so..."

Then Linda woke up, still carried by Dennis and Tulio, suddenly got up, and yelled "WHO JUST SAID THAT ABOUT BIRDS?"

"I did! You have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Dennis said, reenforcing them.

"Stay out of this, kid."

"What did you just call me?" Dennis said, now really annoyed. "I am a member of the most prestigious-"

"Bubble- blowing club?"

"Okay, that's it, we're leaving." Linda said. "And don't expect anybody who doesn't hate birds like you to come to this piece o' crap you call a hospital again."

And as if on cue, almost everybody who heard us got out, except some seriously injured or sick who can't help it, plus one man with tattoos saying: birds smell.

(Blu started teaching me how to read a week ago)

"Linda, are you okay? You were out cold for... Actually, I don't know how long." Tulio said.

"I feel all right... Don't know for sure."

"Let's go back to the bookstore, so you can rest." Tulio said.

****** Fifteen minutes later ******

"Mom, dad! What happened? I thought you should have been back an hour ago!" Fernando asked his new parents, worried.

"We ran into... some weird trouble..." Tulio replied.

"Hey there, Fernando!" Dennis greeted.

"Dennis, all right!"

"How are you doing!"

"Great! You wanna come upstairs and play Black ops?"

"Sure!"

We got upstairs with them, and heard Linda and Tulio talking.

"Black ops? You let him play that?" Linda asked.

"Well, all his friends are playing it!" Tulio answered.

"What's Black ops?" I asked.

"It's a video game, I've told you about those, remember?" Blu told me.

"Oh right!"

"Maybe you can try it this time!"

"Maybe..." I said, unsure.

I watched the screen, showing two split halves, of people holding the weapons they call 'guns' and shooting at other humans.

We heard the two humans chatting and laughing about each others playing.

"You just dived off mount Everest, HAHAHA!" I heard Dennis say.

"Wanna ask them now?" Blu asked me.

"Sure, it looks fun enough."

We asked them, or rather squawked- to- get- their- attention- and- do- a- wing- signal.

"You two want to try to play?" Fernando asked us.

We nodded.

"Go ahead." Dennis said.

Maybe this will actually make me feel better, by turning their weapons against themselves, even though it's only a game.

"So how do you play?" I asked.


	11. Noobs beware!

A.N. Now that Nigel's dead... It's a Blackops chapter!

Chapter 11 Noobs beware!

"So, how do you play?" I asked Blu.

"First, step on the joysticks." Blu instructed.

I stepped on them, a little wobbly.

"Now put your wings on the triggers, the left one to aim- down- the- sights, and the other to fire."

I put my wings around the triggers, feeling the controls.

"Left stick to move, right stick to look around. And the lower left trigger to throw a tactical grenade, and the right one to throw a lethal one." Blu said. "And triangle to switch weapons, square to reload, circle to crouch, and X to jump..."

I started to change my 'classes' as Blu called them, and chose a gun called the 'Commando', with my secondary as a 'CZ 75' and 'claymores' and started a training round.

"I'm going to run around and you try to shoot me." Blu said.

"Okay."

I took my Commando and shot Blu's character straight in the face. I looked at Blu, and giggled. His expression was priceless.

"Um... No big deal, beginner's luck. Let's move on to the real thing."

And so we went 'online' and heard a weird music, and Blu got angry.

"Uhh! These noobs keep on playing music on the mike! I'm goanna mute them."

Then the music suddenly stopped, and we were in the map, and a voice said- "Team death-match, stay focused, stay alive."

"All right, firing range!" Blu said happily.

The game went on, and I haven't died yet, and I went on, taking shots at people, but it sounded like people were pissed off, because people kept on yelling- "You hacker! Get off that aimbot!"

"What's an aimbot?" I asked Blu.

"Um, something that helps you aim."

"Well, they're just bad at this game, or I'm just good, I'm not using any aimbot."

"Yeah, this is probably another of those noob servers."

Then the round ended, and the final killcam displayed my kill, diving out of a building, and stabbing the person.

"Jewel, that was awesome, how did you..." I heard Blu say.

"Well..."

"That was awesome, can you teach me?"

"Um… Sure…"

"The round's starting." Blu said, snapping me out.

"All right, time to pwn!"

We played for fifty more minutes, when we had to head down for dinner.

"Come on, Jewel, Linda made blueberry pies!"

"Oh yeah!"

****** Elsewhere ******

"Now that our competition is gone, we can assemble the militia, and we will not be obstructed anymore of our plan!"

"Uh, sorry, boss, what was it again? To poach more or something?"

"Yes, now that Galleti is out of the way."

"Start the recruitment now."

"Got it."


	12. MAYDAY

A.N. This is one of the chapters with the most action, hope you like action though... And the time in the story has nothing to do with the real time.

Chapter 12 MAYDAY

****** Two days later ******

URGENT – EVAC NEEDED REQUIRED IMMEDIATELY

DEFCON 1

SIERRA

October 22, 2011

1600 + hours

Jungles of Rio

"DAMN IT, WE LOST ENGINE TWO! THIS IS SIERRA, WE'RE GOING DOWN IN SECTOR ALPHA, TANGO, WEST 256, MAYDAY, MAYDAY! REQUESTING GROUND SUPPORT AND EVAC NOW!" I screamed to the crew, and to- Blu and Jewel...

I strapped myself into my seat and looked back to check on the macaws. They had helmets and were completely camouflaged. Digital green on the back, but nothing on their fronts, since it was already blue, which blends into the sky. The AC- 130 lost two engines from AA- fire, which was probably taken from militia groups further down south.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" My co- pilot yelled.

"BAIL OUT, DITCH THE PLANE!" I yelled while preparing my parachute.

I opened the hatch and jumped out, the crew following, and Blu and Jewel diving down beside me.

... I never should have let them come...

****** Two days earlier, dinnertime ******

I never really liked pie... I know it's weird, but I don't like a lot of sweets. But Linda's blueberry pies? Now that I got to have.

Blu and Jewel flew down and sat on the table. As Linda prepared the food, me and Fernando started telling jokes.

"Hey, remember how on zombies, how Nikolai said- 'Hello, beautiful, I will cock you gently.'." We laughed hard at that but Tulio said it was not appropriate for lunch.

"All right, dad."

I saw Blu and Jewel squawking and pointing guns at each other.

"Hey, Mr. Monteiro,-"

"No, no, not Mr. Monteiro, just call me Tulio."

"Um... Tulio, looks like those two are pretty fascinated with that game, maybe I can show them how a real black ops team operates... After all, I'm going to be having more missions against poachers, I'm goanna need a translator." I said.

"Maybe, but these are the last two of the species, plus I don't know if THEY want to go. Do you two want to go?" Tulio asked the blue macaws.

The two nodded vigorously.

"That's a yes." I said cheerfully.

"I guess, some time. But nothing too dangerous."

"It won't be dangerous, they will be staying behind until we reach the cages."

"Sure then, I guess."

"Great!"

"Now let's eat."

"Blueberry pies for everyone!" Linda said.

**JEWEL:**

This is sooo good… The fruity sweet pie tasted like… Feathers?

****** Back to reality ******

"Jewel, why are you biting my wing? Ow!"

"Oh… Sorry Blu…" I said as five pairs of eyes stared at me.

'That was embarrassing…' I thought.

"Uh guys, let's eat." Fernando suggested.

I silently thanked Fernando for braking the awkward silence.

****** Two hours later ******

Well… I guess we're sleeping in a cage tonight. I hate to say this, but I've grown used to sleeping in cages with Blu, so I don't have any more problems with them anymore. And anyway, I also have Blu.

****** The next day ******

**DENNIS:**

I was sleeping when my cross- com rang. I answered it- "Command?"

"Captain Sierra, you are needed on a mission, come to base in an hour."

I came out of the guest room, the bed was more comfortable then my bunk back in base… Anyway I went into the kitchen and met Blue, Jewel, Fernando and the others.

"Base just called me in for something. You want to come with me, guys?" I asked Blu and Jewel.

They nodded yes.

"Uh… I didn't bring my hummer, um Mrs. Monteiro, can you drive me, please? If it's not a problem…"

"I can drive you, Dennis. Let's go."

"I'm coming." Fernando said.

****** Ten minutes later ******

We pulled into a barbed wired- fenced compound with American and Canadian soldiers jogging. A soldier asked us for IDs and I gave him mine.

"Is this a friggin' joke? You're a kid!"

Then Weston jogged past and shouted- "Hey, Cap'n!"

"All right, bye, Mrs. Monteiro, see ya, Fernando!" I said.

We went into the base, with Blu and Jewel on my shoulders. I went into our briefing room.

"Hey, Sierra, going to a costume party as a soldier crossed pirate?"

"Hey, Colonel. This is Blu and Jewel, my… Friends."

"All right, let's get back to this. We have had several firefights in the jungles by militias, I know what you're thinking, but these guys are not your average militia. Most of them have had special forces training, I mean in other countries, not in North America."

The Briefing went on, and I could hear Blu and Jewel snoring on my shoulders, I took them and set them down on the table.

****** The next day ******

"This is Sierra, we are checked and ready for takeoff, over." I barked to tower.

"Cleared for takeoff, Eagle. Your sky." Tower commanded.

"Copy that, my sky."

****** Back to the present ******

I fell a few hundred more meters and deployed my parachute. I landed on a field, and rolled to a stop.

"Ah! I sprang a leg!" A Sargent shouted.

"Oh seriously!" I said, annoyed.

Blu and Jewel landed next to me, and at the same time gunfire crackled.

"This is not good…"


	13. Infiltration

Chapter 13 Infiltration

"Everybody dig in." I said to my team.

I tried my cross- com, it was down.

"My cross- com's down, what about you guys?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Weston replied.

I heard a squawk from Blu. "Talk… Or type to me."

Blu typed on a digital dictionary strapped to him. "Nossing, I jus sed 'OW'. I steped on a nail."

"Oh… Ok"

I checked the rest of the team, none of the cross- coms were working, and our walkie- talkies were out of range. Our medic was working with the Sargent with the sprained leg.

"Guys, let's go, if we stay here, we're screwed."

We came up to a guarded compound; it wasn't underground, but… A huge airfield with two huge warehouses. There were two guards by a door. I signaled Weston and whacked one guard on the neck, successfully rendering him unconscious. The second guard fell, and we moved in.

"There has to be comms in that building. Let's go." I said, opening the door to the warehouse.

"Whoa…" We said, mouths opened.

That underground bunker we breached was big, but this place was two of them combined, and there was another one just like it right beside. And plus, the whole place was stuffed with cages. The constant chirping and squawking are good for our cover, so we can move in quicker, and with our silenced weapons, it's goanna be easy.

I frowned. "This is going to take a long time. Hey, Blu, Jewel, start translating, guys…"

****** JEWEL ******

… This is why I hated humans soooo much… But now I realized that the ones I've encountered were only armatures. This is the real thing. I stared at the tens of thousands of cages lined up side- to- side.

"That's a lot of cages." I said.

"Yeah…" Blu replied. "Remember, we're on a mission here."

"I got it."

The team moved in, taking down guards with silenced rounds.

"Hey, birds, can you get us outta here?" A caged bird asked.

"Soon, twenty more minutes at most." Blu answered. "We don't want to raise any suspicion."

"You promise?" The bird asked.

"Yes." Blu answered.

****** Ten minutes later ******

"Violação detectada, todo o pessoal em alerta máximo!" A voice came through the announcement system.

"What was that?" Sierra asked.

"I think he said violence detected, persons on maximum alert?" Bell translated poorly.

"Well, they're not going to find us until it's too late." Sierra said.

**SIERRA:**

"There's the last one." Weston whispered.

"I'm goanna whack him."

I sprinted towards the militia man, he didn't notice me as he was checking one of his teammates' bodies. I went up to him, and whacked him down with the butt of my M4. I rendered him unconscious with a whack to the back of the neck.

"Blu, Jewel, tell the birds to keep squawking and chirping, otherwise be as quiet as possible. We're going to open the cages."

I heard an approving squawk.

Just then, we heard chatter on a comms. Then we saw it, a room full of computers, everything as advanced as ours which they probably got from… Smugglers… There was an operator completely unaware of his surroundings. Bell rendered him unconscious.

"Weston, comms. Channel 6.9. Call for ground support and evac."

Weston barked into the radio.

"Open the cages." I ordered.

A.N. if you didn't get what Blu typed, it's "Nothing, I just said 'OW'. … I stepped on a nail…"

MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!

Have nice day.


	14. Sierra's story on 911

A.N. It's ten years since 9/11, so this will have something to do with that.

Chapter 14 Sierra's story on 9/11

In a mere five minutes, all the cages were open, Blu and Jewel were squawking stuff to the birds that god knows what.

"Hey, guys can you tell them to stay here until we give a signal." I told the two.

"Wat signal?" Blu typed.

"Uh... Something, you'll know."

"Got it." Blu typed.

We went through a door to the other warehouse. "Here we go again." I said.

This time was somewhat easier, as the guards were as badly placed as before. But also somewhat harder, because the guards were on high alert.

"Hey, cap'n? When are we going to get some more action?" A Sargent asked.

"Soon." I answered.

"I'm timing this for your reports, around twenty targets. Three, two, one, go!" I said.

The team didn't do bad at all, In five minutes flat, the warehouse was cleared of enemies.

"Oh yeah, broke our record!" Weston said.

... Awkward scilence.

"Oh right... shouldn't have brought that up, sorry." Weston said.

"It's fine." I said, remembering the same day, last year. When I first became the captain of Team/ Task force Sierra 132.

It was my second year of combat.

0900 hours, 9th anniversary of 9/11.

SIERRA

Camp Leatherneck, Helmand Province, Afghanistan.

COMBAT TRAINING

"Today, you will be tested on your speed for storming buildings. Take down the twenty targets inside the compound as quickly as possible, and then get out. Now move!" The instructor shouted.

Targets sprang up, but as quickly they bounced out, as quickly they were shot.

"Come on, let's go!" I shouted to my team.

When we took down the last target, I dove into the finish line.

"Great time! 5 minutes and 2 seconds!" The instructor said.

Oh, and don't think the course is easy, there are doors, situations that you have to take cover, and lots of other obstacles.

"Oh, and colonel Williams wants to see you."

"Okay, thanks." I said.

I walked into the colonel's office, and immediately noticed the white robes and the towel on his head.

"Um colonel? What..."

"Oh, there you are, captain." He said, smiling. "Allah will be very pleased."

I suddenly saw a Glock 18 in his hand. "HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as I dove out of his office, and took cover behind a desk I flipped.

"Hey, get outta there!" I shouted to a medic in the hallway.

It was too late, he was shot in the chest, then in the abdomen by the colonel.

Then, one of my Sargents, Cook showed up.

"Hey, Captain, what are you doing there?" He asked.

"Get over here!" I told him.

"What's going on?"

"Colonel William is friggin' crazy! Did you hear those gunshots?"

"Yeah, that's why I have my M4."

"Good."

That's when Colonel Williams came out and sprayed AK fire directly into the table, of course the table wasn't strong enough to hold out against assault rifle rounds. Cook got shot in the back, and fell over.

"Cook!"

"Don't worry... Just get him..." Cook said as he took his last breath.

"Damn... Got him in the heart."

I picked up the M4A1, and fired.

... Turns out I didn't have to as the Colonel clicked his detonator.

The entire base was devastated. I stayed alive thanks to the desk, but a few shrapnels still got to me.

Cook was one of my best men. He fought by my side during every one of my missions… Like the battle of Stalingrad. Wait, what? Not that!

To honor him, he was promoted to Captain before his funeral…

If I had only pulled out my pistol the moment I saw that robe…

****** Back to the present. ******

"Open the cages." I ordered.

A.N. It's not September 11th in the story, it's only a flashback.

Please review!

Have nice day.


	15. Sierra's Bio

Sierra's bio

Every single cage in the compound was opened, the birds freed, my team was awaiting orders. Something bothered me, ever since I was hit with a question I never forgot, who am I? I never got to know. All I could remember from my early ages was a person in lab coats saying- "Project Sierra 14, successful."

Then I remembered being raised by 'adoptive' parents until I was ten. Then I was thrown into a military school... It's not as bad as it sounded, it was pretty nice there. What I couldn't understand was why everyone was bigger then me.

"Captain, ready when you are." Weston said.

"Move."

We came out of the compound, and planted a mother-load of C-4s on trucks, guard towers... But just not the warehouses.

"Gas em!" I commanded. We threw CS- gas canisters around, and broke out of hiding.

We put on our gas masks, and the birds flew up high to avoid the gas. They had gas masks if they needed them, but well we all know how Jewel is like.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Bell yelled as he clapped the detonator.

That was the signal. All the birds suddenly broke out of the doors, blocking all of the sunshine for a few seconds. The explosion was not as big as in the bunker, but it was enough to flatten most of the area.

"Let's go!" I told the team. Blu and Jewel right above us.

We dug in under a tree, out of sight.

"Where's our evac?" I asked Weston.

"It should be here soon." Weston answered.

"Well, not soon enough..."

Suddenly, a gunshot fired, judging by the sound it was a Dragonov. Although it was old, it packed a punch.

"Come on!" I yelled.

Another shot fired, but this time the sniper found it's target.

"I'M HIT! I'M DOWN! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Bell yelled.

"Bell! Damn it! Get him behind that tree." I commanded.

... This is how I lost my best friend... No...

****** Two years ago ******

07, 14, 2009

1030 hours

Team weasel

Mst. Sierra

Recon mission- See, but don't be seen.

"So, lil' Dan! You're going to be a captain soon, right?" Said a familiar voice to my left.

"Yeah, Dave... I guess I'll be leaving weasel..." I said to Sgt. David Mitchell, my best friend since military school.

"... Maybe, maybe not. Why do you get promoted so much anyway?" Dave said.

"I don't know... They said I was kind of... Special..."

"In the good way, right?"

I shrugged.

"We're here! Let's move!" Hollered Cpt. Carter.

We went out, taking cover behind a bush.

"Why is it just us three?" I asked.

"Would a team of seven be less noticeable and be able to fend off a whole base of Taliban?" Carter said.

...

As we were planning, I saw the telltale sign of a sniper- a reflection of sunlight off of a sniper scope.

"Get down!" I whispered. "We got a sniper staring straight at us!" I hissed.

"They found us, retreat!" Carter commanded. "Back to the Humvee!"

As we drove away... The sniper fired. The picture in front of me went slow, the bullet broke through the glass, and blasted Dave's brains everywhere inside the Humvee. Dave's body fell forwards, out of his seat.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

I didn't answer, shocked at what I just saw...

They're gonna pay. Big time.

****** Back to the present ******

"How are you doing, Bell?"

**BLU:**

This trip didn't turn out how I thought it would be. It didn't turn out how anyone thought it would be...

"You're going to be fine!" Doc said to Bell.

So this was real warfare... Full of suffering... Blood... and gore.

Right now I just want this to be over. I sat waiting for our evac.

****** Ten minutes later ******

We heard an engine, coming closer and closer...

"There's our bird... Right on time 'cause this mission was a bust, no matter how many birds we saved." Sierra said. "Sorry, guys I shouldn't have let you come..."

I typed on my 'typer' "It waz our falt 2 say yes in ze first place"

Dennis nodded.

It was a long ride, from deep in the jungle to the city of Rio...

"I'm not doing that again anytime soon." Jewel said, laughing.

"You can say that again." I said.

"That." Jewel said, grinning.

...

"Linda is going to kill me..." Dennis said.

A.N. If you liked Sierra and the action, I'm going to be starting a new story, which is going to be somewhat synchronized to this one.

Plz review!

Hav nice day.


	16. Fingers crossed

Chapter 16 Fingers crossed

**DENNIS:**

Me, Blu and Jewel were in the doorway of blue macaw books.

I'll let you decide how that mission was...

Flashback-

"WE'RE GOING DOWN IN SECTOR ALPHA! TANGO! REQUESTING IMMIEDIATE EVAC! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

Yeah... it was pretty bad. What am I going to tell Linda? The repairman forgot a few bolts? Pilot error? Nonono... I'll just tell her that nothing happened, we just jumped out because a rookie jumped out because he was scared. Yeah...

"Hey, guys... Do you ever want to try this again? I promise that it would be better than this." I said to the macaws.

"yes, but not anitime soon"

"Okay, then when we go in, act like that mission was a COMPLETE success."

The birds nodded.

"Let's see how this goes." I said.

I opened the door, the room was empty since Linda was on lunch break.

"Oh yeah! I should have brought my camera along, that was an awesome knock- out kick you did!" I said to Jewel.

Blu squawked.

"You're back! Did any of you get hurt? How did it go?" Linda greeted.

"Perfect! But a teammate of mine got shot though." I answered. Crossing my fingers.

"How bad?"

"Just on the leg."

"Is that bad?"

"At the time, yes, but when we come back, no."

"I hope he's okay then." Linda said. "How did these two do?"

"Awesome! We'll need them someday!" I said.

"Maybe, but not anytime too soon." Linda said.

"Yeah... Not until my friend gets better."

"Come on, let's eat, I made strawberry pies, since blueberry pies are getting a bit old."

"All right!"

"Sqqqquuuuaaaawwwwwkkkkkkk!" The birds... Squawked.

'... Got out of that one...' I thought.

"Dig in!"

Fernando was in school, so I had to play video games with the birds. Which surprisingly, Jewel actually beat me a few times... A bunch of times. And when we finally got bored, Fernando came back.

"Hey, guys, wanna play blackops?"

"Ohhh..." Me and the birds groaned.

"Wha? You dont want to play blackops?" Fernando asked.

"Well, we've been playing all day..."

"Oh... Anything you want to do?"

"... Have you seen a real military base before, Fernando?" I asked, grinning.

A.N. I'm having second thoughts about adding the Sierra story... Write if you think it would be good in the reviews.

Please review!

Hav nice day.


	17. Azure ops

Chapter 17 Azure ops

**DENNIS:**

I drove towards the base in my Prius. The roads were quiet and... Surprisingly, without traffic jams. (Traffic jams are pretty common in Rio de Janerio)

I pulled into the base, the same Brazilian guard from last time eyed me, but didn't stop me.

"Whoa, are these real firearms?" Fernando asked.

"Yup. Now, don't touch anything. It's pretty uncommon to have ONE teenager here." I said.

We walked into the medical room, and found Bell lying on the fourth bed.

"Hey, buddy, how ya doin'?" I asked.

"Better, cap'n." Bell replied.

"You're a Captain?" Fernando asked, surprised.

"You never knew?"

"Uh... No."

"Who's your friend?" Bell asked.

"Oh, yeah. Fernando, this is Cpt. Byron 'Aimbot' Bell. Bell, this is Fernando."

"Nice to meet you, Fernando!" Bell said.

"Nice to meet you too." Fernando said.

We walked (Bell in a wheelchair, Blu and Jewel flying) To our team's bunk. Where I got a... Unexpected welcome. I opened the door and got hit in the face with a bouncy ball.

I heard surprised squawks from the macaws.

"Ow! What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Ooh... Sorry, Cap'n..." Weston said.

"It's fine. Gather up." I said o the team.

Everyone sat down on their bunks. Not a very formal meeting, but important.

"I came here to change our team's callsgn." I announced.

Some of my team members put on puzzled faces.

"Um why?" A Sargent asked.

"We can't be Sierra if we won't be doing what Sierra does. We're mostly protecting the environment now, and we won't be doing actual warfare until they REALLY need us." I said. "Can everyone understand?"

"Yes sir." Weston said. "But who's going to do what Sierra do?"

"Weasel." I said.

Silence. I thought about two years ago.

"So, what are we going to name the team then?" Bell asked.

"Azure ops."


	18. Pissa?

A.N. Thank you to Armyofone1112 for coming up with the name of the new poacher- busting group formally Sierra, and quite possibly the name of my next story. Thanks!

Chapter 18

I showed Fernando around the base after our little meeting. We stayed for the rest of the day, playing BB guns in a garage full of Hummers with Blu and Jewel as referees, and consequently hitting a repairman and ran like hell.

"Whew... That was close." I said.

"Yeah... I'm a bit tired, maybe we should go home." Fernando said.

"Yeah, me too."

****** Ten minutes later ******

I pulled into the back driveway of the bookstore, and got inside.

"How was your trip?" Asked Tulio.

"Great!" Fernando replied.

"That's good, we're having pizza."

"Yey!" Fernando shouted in joy.

We went upstairs, bringing Blu and Jewel's cage with us, Blu jumped into the cage and sat on the swing, Jewel followed.

"Those two make a nice couple." I commented.

"Sqquuuaaaawwwwwkkkkk!" Jewel exclaimed angrily.

"That was a complement!" I said.

**BLU:**

I put my wing around Jewel, and she cuddled on my shoulder.

"Those two make a nice couple." Dennis said.

"Hey! How dare you?" Jewel yelled.

"That was a complement!"

"You know, Jewel, he's right." I said.

"... I guess..."

We kissed briefly, and heard the TV turn on.

"Yes! World's greatest tank battles!" I exclaimed happily. "You're going to like this!"

We watched as the tanks destroyed each other with their cannons, and the survivors explaining the battles.

After the show ended, the pizza was here… The cheesy slices of bread… So cheesy…

"Time to eat, everyone! Oh, and Blu, Jewel, if you want, you can stay here, go to the sanctuary or the jungle." Linda said.

"Hmm… Going back to the jungle seems good to me." Jewel said. "How 'bout you, Blu?"

"Whatever your choice, my dear." I said.

"Jungle it is!"

I went to my cage and brought a slice to Jewel, then went back again and grabbed one for myself.

" What is this thing um… Pissa?" Jewel asked.

"Pizza. Pizza is mostly bread with cheese on top, and toppings… whatever you want. This one is a vegetarian one, since we're macaws. There's pepper, mushrooms, tomatoes, and of course, cheese!" I answered.

Jewel cautiously took a bite and swallowed.

"Mmm… This tastes great! What is it called again?"

"Pizza!"

"Can I have more?" Jewel asked. "Please?"

"Why of course!"

After we ate we said… or typed our goodbyes on the computer, and flew off to the jungle.

****** Elsewhere ******

"How can this happen? We had a hundred men there and got taken out by a group of… Seven?"

"Actually, boss, seven plus two birds."

"I don't care!"

"I want all the birds you lost by the week after, NO MORE DELAYS!"

"Um what's the week after again? I forgot what that meant again…"

"The week after next week."


	19. Bird rights pt I

Chapter 19 Bird rights pt.I

Me and Jewel flew towards the jungle when I saw a shadow. I pushed Jewel out of the way just in time as I was hit with a small soybean- sized ball.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" I exclaimed.

The firearm- shaped object fired a couple more times, hitting us again and again. The BBs came from two kids on the back of a black- and- red truck. We tried to shake it, but they was were too fast for us to get away or to get behind something.

"Jewel! The bookstore!" I shouted. The bookstore would be a great place to get help, since no one is around except these... Barbaric teenagers.

"Let's go then!" Jewel said.

After getting hit again and again with BBs, we reached the bookstore and banged the glass furiously with our beaks.

"Help! Linda! Let us in!" I screamed.

The teenagers reached us, and grabbed Jewel by the leg.

"Ahh! Get away you little brat!" Jewel screamed, and bit the teenager.

He took a BB pistol and punched Jewel with it.

"Little son of a bitch bit me!" He exclaimed.

"I'm a girl, idiot!" Jewel yelled.

"Shut up! You're going to wake everybody up!" Another teenager said, shooting Jewel.

"Jewel!" I screamed.

The BB ricocheted, not hurting Jewel (not much anyway) and banged the glass. 'That has to get somebody's attention.' I was right as Dennis ran down the stairs, hand on his holster.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, we were just leaving." One of the teenagers said, snatched us up and left.

"Hey! Leave those two alone!" Dennis shouted.

"Why?"

"Why are you taking them?" Dennis questioned.

"None of your business."

"IT IS my business if you're taking two living creatures ESPECIALLY if they're endangered from someone else's property."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to call the police, or... Shoot you as I am authorized for protecting the last two of a species."

"Shoot us? With your water gun?"

"A glock 18."

"Really? Whatever, he's wasting our time." The teenager said as he pushed Dennis to the ground.

They drove off with us in a bag, as I heard two gunshots and the truck screeched to a halt. I actually thought that Dennis was bluffing when he said he was authorized, but... Maybe he wasn't.

"What the?" A teenager said.

I heard the glass break and the door being opened.

"You're gonna be in big trouble when the police gets here, now give me the birds."

The bag was opened, and we flew onto Dennis' shoulders. Linda and Tulio ran outside, no doubt awoken by the gunshots as they were wearing pyjamas.

"I heard gunshots, what happened?" Linda asked.

"These guys shot Blu and Jewel and tried to take them." Dennis said.

We watched as the argument continued.

"He's crazy! He was shooting at us! And the birds were ours-"

"The birds are not yours! They have their own freedom." Linda argued.

"Yeah, right, they're just birds, who cares?"

"I do, and a lot of people do!" Tulio said.

"Yeah, and didn't I warn you that I was authorized to shoot if you harmed the birds in any way?" Dennis said.

**DENNIS:**

The conversation paused when three vehicles parked in front of us. An EPA cruiser, a police cruiser, and a Humvee. Two people emerged from each vehicle- Two EPA agents, two policemen, a fully- armed soldier and Colonel Jones.

And all of them said at the same time- "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

We explained, each with different versions.

"So who were the birds again?" A policeman asked.

"(blahblahblah)" I explained.

"Sounds like you kids are pretty good at this." Colonel Jones said.

"Too bad you used it for killing species." An EPA agent said.

'This is going to be a long night...' I thought.


	20. Bird rights pt II

A.N. ...19 chapters in like... 22 days? I think that's a record... But I broke it since I wasn't updating for two days... Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 20 Bird rights Pt. II

**JEWEL:**

As the humans argued, I thought about what us birds' places are in this world. We should be free, flying in the jungles, and not being interfered by greedy humans. In fact, I would not be here, being helped by ...better humans if it was not for the humans in the first place. I am sick of this. I am sick of humans treating birds and other animals as second class citizens... Or even... Unimportant pets. By unimportant pets I don't mean like Blu once was, as Linda treated him as a family member but people who use pets as enjoyment, which when they get bored of them and discard them like trash. Somebody has to change this.

"Blu, I want to learn how to type." I said.

"Um... Why?"

"Because I want to make a change, because we are equally living creatures, not pets and servants for them. I want to demand them for a change, for us to be free and live alongside humans and not be ruled by them. Don't you want that?"

"Yes, I understand completely, Jewel. I know how humans treated us, and I do want a change, but will the humans listen?" Blu said.

"We have some humans on our side already. Linda and probably Dennis and Tulio."

"Well I guess it's worth a try... But a bird learning to type is going to be hard, are you up for it?" Blu asked.

"YES! I am, even if it takes me months."

"It would probably just take twenty minutes to cover the basics."

"Oh..."

"Well, maybe we should go back in and talk, it's getting cold out here. I'm letting you kids off with a warning, if anyone catches you shooting at animals again, there will be consequences." A police officer said.

"Yes sir, it definitely won't happen again." The biggest teen said.

"Good."

**DENNIS:**

We walked into the bookstore and into the reading area and sat down.

"So, Captain Sierra, we still haven't talked about that shooting in the sanctuary." The police officer said.

"Well, the cockatoo I was shooting at was holding a wooden board with a nail at the top, and tried to hit me, Tulio and Blu with it, so I was technically protecting the personnel inside that room and the endangered species that I was assigned to protect." I explained.

"I see, but the cockatoo, it was white, right?"

"Yes."

"With the messed up feathers?"

"Yes."

"I think that was the same one that knocked out that guard in the sanctuary."

"Really?"

"Yes. And now it is confirmed that the cockatoo was dangerous. So, Mr and Mrs. Monteiro, we have to get back to our squad, and if there's anything you need us for, please call."

"Thank you, officer." Tulio said.

"No problem, Mr. Monteiro."

The policemen left.

"This isn't over, gentlemen. We still haven't solved the problem of protecting the birds. And there are more to it then that." I said.

******The next morning. ******

I guess I fell asleep on the bookstore's couch when everyone left. How do I know? Because it looks like someone put five blankets on me when I was asleep. AND that I was on the couch. Then I saw Blu and Jewel standing on my chest.

"Hi, you two, what's up?" I asked.

"We want rights." I sat there, surprised seeing what just happened. Jewel typed on Blu's keyboard.

"When did you learn how to type?"

"Blu taut me." Jewel typed on. "We re sik of being treeted lik zis."

"Then we'd better get you a keyboard and a meeting." I said. "I completely understand what you want, and I completely support you. Animals have been mistreated for long enough."


	21. Bird rights pt III

A.N. I am trying hard to learn Portuguese because of the movie but it's not showing a lot of results...

Nikolai: "Like trying for first date"

Thanks, Nikolai... If anyone can try to help me by P.M. It would be great.

Oh, and now I'm on ficionpress too! I'm going to upload a story of Sierra before the team came to Brazil. I urge you to see it!

Chapter 21 Bird Rights pt.3

I went upstairs to see if Linda and Tulio were up yet.

*ZZZ-Z-zzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ

'...Guess not...'

"Guess it's not going to be now..." I whispered.

We went to Fernando's room and saw that the door was open.

"Fernando?"

"Come in."

Blu went to Fernando, and Fernando scratched his back, which made Blu let out a soft squawk.

"These two are demanding for a revolution." I said.

"What do you mean?" Fernando asked, obviously confused.

"Ever noticed how animals are being treated like second class citizens, even if they are living creatures just like us?" I said. "It's just not fair."

"Um... Yes, actually. You know, it's not just the poachers or hunters that put species in danger, it's all of us."

**JEWEL:**

"Exactly." Dennis said. "We are all contributing to the loss of species. Even just by watching TV."

I watched as the two conversed. You don't see humans talking about this everyday. They're basically badmouthing their own race... At least that's how I see it. Well, what they've just said are pretty true. At least to me.

After ten minutes of watching the two talk on and on, I leaned on Blu and he gave me a kiss.

"This is boring..." I said.

"Really? I think it's important." Blu said.

I giggled at the comment.

****** Twenty minutes of excruciating boringness later ******

The door across the hall opened, revealing a bedraggled Tulio. He took two steps and tripped on his own foot.

"Ow!" Tulio exclaimed, falling on his face.

We laughed, clearly upsetting him.

"Stupid- damn it!" Tulio muttered.

"Hey, guys! You're awake!" Linda said cheerfully.

"Hi, mom!" Said Fernando.

"Good morning, Mrs. Monteiro!"

"Squawk!" Blu greeted.

"Squawk!" I greeted.

"Morning! What were you taking about, we could hear it even in our dreams!"

"Oh, Blu and Jewel demanded for a revolution."

"What?"

"Well, you see, mom-" Fernando didn't get to finish before-

"OWW! I FORGOT TO PUT ON THE FOAM BEFORE SHAVING!"

"Ouch..." Dennis said.

"We feel that animals are not being treated fairly."

Dennis and Fernando explained about the poachers, animal cruelty, animal testing, cages and that we are equal.

"Oh, well that's a great cause! I get what you're trying to do here, and I will try to help you in our power."

"Thank you, Mrs. Monteiro."

"You're welcome."

Just then Tulio walked in.

"What?" Tulio asked.

...

"Well, here's the deal-"

****** Two days later ******

**DENNIS:**

So far our 'campaign' is going very well. We have got a lot of workers from the sanctuary and the EPA to join us. Today we have made our first big leap- Get the attention of the national animal rights association. This allowed us to gather even more popularity and to give our idea even a chance at succeeding.

"This is good, but we need a little more help from the EPA and the government." I said.

"Why?" Fernando asked.

"So it would be illegal to do... A LOT of things." I answered, grinning.

'Like force- feeding.'

****** ELSEWHERE ******

"Hey, boss, our recruits are ready."

"Nice job. Set up traps now."


	22. Jungle slaughter

A.N. FINALLY, AN UPDATE! You know what's the worst combo ever? A cold and school. Yeah, this is the only break I got. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 22 Jungle slaughter.

**JEWEL:**

FINALLY! I've haven't been to the jungle for three days now...

"Ahh, nest sweet nest..." Blu said.

We came back into our nest.

"*Groan"

We then saw a … Messed up scarlet macaw? 'Wait, is that blood?' I thought, startled. It was, indeed, blood. A blue and gold macaw covered in blood, two big wounds, one on his leg, and one on his side.

"Oh, my god, are you all right?" Blu asked.

The macaw was lying on the floor, and what we didn't notice before was the thick and long blood trails on the floor.

"Who *choke* 's there?" The macaw asked.

"This is our hollow, we need to get you some help!" I said.

"She's right, you're losing blood. We need to get you to the sanctuary." Blu said.

"No *choke* They're everywhere-"

The macaw passed out.

"We need to get him to the sanctuary!" Blu said.

"All right, I'll go get Linda or Tulio.

I flew off, to the sanctuary. Then I saw it, a net with barbs inside of it flew at me, nearly missing me as I made a tight drift around it.

"Holy s***!" I exclaimed. "Guess that's what got that bird."

I flew closer and closer to the sanctuary, and found multiple holes on the fences.

Then I found cages, more than five that I could see, with birds and other small animals trapped in them. The animals were hurt badly, I landed next to a cage containing a blue and gold macaw, she was hurt, but still alive.

"What happened here?" I asked frantically.

"Cages, flying towards us, it's not safe here, go, before you're trapped too!" The bird said, and choked.

I flew up, trying to escape the range of the traps. 'Blu is still back there!' I couldn't leave Blu there, I needed to get him out of there. I started flying back, towards our hollow. When the traps set off one by one, each one seconds apart. Each one missing me, but their aim started to improve, they were merely missing me, I caught sight of some camouflaged figures. I flew quickly towards them, hoping that it was a friend, not a foe.

****** The sanctuary ******

**SIERRA:**

I arrived with my team at the sanctuary, responding to multiple breaches in the protected area of the sanctuary. We exited our Humvees, finding the fences cut up.

"Stay alert, there could be traps around here…" I said.

I held up my newly employed FN- SCAR- L attached with red dot sight, suppressor and HBS sensor. Weston made a joke about the FN family of weapons, especially the FN- FAL which sounds like 'Fing fail' and… The call of duty upgraded version of the weapon, EPC WN, 'epic win'…

When we moved into the jungle, I saw a blue figure dodging nets and cages that pop up from what seems like the jungle itself, but a closer look reveals ballistic pistons firing them.

"JEWEL, GET OUTTA THERE!"

Jewel made her way around the nets and cages coming from every side, she almost made it, almost to the small perimeter of safety. Then, I saw a cage launcher just about to fire, it's path about to cross Jewel's, the cage was lined with metallic barbs to stop its target from escaping, but it would also seriously hurt any creature inside it. I wasn't going to let it touch one of the most important birds in the world. I leaped, trying my best to not set off any other traps around me. I wasn't going to let that cage touch my friend. Never.


	23. Into the minefield

A.N. I am starting to have serious writer's blocks, but I will not back down from this story, ever until it's finished.

Another thing- you know what I hate, competitive writers, I don't mean writers who see who gets more views… But the guys who see how many words you write and is so in- your- face when they win. I had that yesterday when I started on this chapter, he wasn't on , but on a Chinese equivalent, and just started saying- 'Wow, you took 15 minutes to do half a page? I did a whole page! Beat that!' The thing is- writing is about fun, and comes from the heart. "And when you feel the rhythm up your heart, it's like Samba, you write!"- Rafael!

(I will get Rafael to appear more, don't worry!)

Chapter 23 Into the minefield

**SIERRA:**

I flew through the air... All right, not flying... The cage hit me in mid- air, hurling me towards a tree.

**BLU:**

I tried to keep the macaw stable while we waited, Jewel was taking much longer then she should be. As I thought, the blue and gold macaw woke up.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed.

"Your girlfriend, where is she?"

"Out to get help, why?" I asked,

"I's a minefield out there! Cages and nets flying around, with spikes in them everywhere!"

"Wait- Nets and Cages with spikes in them?"

"Yes! That's why I tried to stop her from ***cough** going!"

I didn't believe what he was saying, so I went out and saw a bloodbath- birds, squirrels, and other animals trapped inside cages with barbs lining the inside.

"Oh my god-"

**JEWEL:**

I watched, stunned as the young human hit the tree, as I landed on the ground, not knowing what to do. The other members of the team ran and gave him medical help. I was safe now, but Blu isn't. For the first time I wished that I had my keyboard with me… It was my only way to communicate with humans, (Except Linda sometimes) I needed the humans' help, it was suicide to go alone.

Then, I saw the perfect replacement for a keyboard- one of the humans was carrying what looked like a laptop cushioned by rubber. I flew to Cpt. Weston, hoping he would understand, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Jewel! What is it?" He asked.

I flew to the laptop and jumped up and down on it (still hoping he would understand).

"Um… Our laptop? Why do you want it?" Weston asked as the soldier carrying it was looking at me like I was crazy.

I pointed at where my keyboard was supposed to be, did a motion of flipping out my keyboard and air- typed.

"Oh. You want to type? Sure, let me set it up for ya."

Weston took the computer from the soldier and turned it on. He turned on notepad and I typed.

"Blu is in ze jungle!"

"Um… Blu is in the jungle? That's normal... Wait- the jungle is filled with- Oh crap." Weston said, "Team, call an extraction team for Cpt. Sierra. Then we have to extract another spix's macaw and possibly other… Victims."

Two soldiers carried/ dragged Dennis out of the protected area of the sanctuary and back to the city.

"Move in."


	24. Lost memories

A.N. My story on Azure ops/ Sierra team's past is on ! Plz check it out! Sierra team origin

Chapter 24 Lost memories

**DOC:**

I dragged our captain into the city with Sgt. Johnson. as I popped green smoke at the sight of a UH-1 Huey. The Huey landed in front of us as we loaded the captain, and two backup units ran into the jungle to meet up with the team along with Sgt. Johnson. The Huey lifted off, heading towards base.

**BLU:**

I was getting very impatient of waiting. The blue and gold macaw was losing a lot of blood.

The sound of gunfire erupted, but it seemed to be only coming from one side. It came from the right hand side. 'Another military operation, great. I need to get the macaw to Tulio or any doctor at all.' I thought.

****** Twenty minutes later ******

**?**

I woke up in a white room. My vision was blurry, and hearing impaired. A voice rang through my ears, I could not make out what it said. I turned to the right, and saw a man dressed in... Camoflage?

"Captain!" The man said again.

"Where am I?" I asked, not knowing the strange location I was in.

"Were back at the hospital, captain."

"Okay, but why do you keep calling me captain?"

"W-what?"

**WESTON:**

After a long exchange of fire, we went searching for Blu. We have already found multiple birds inside the cages and are preparing for the worst, as we heard a familiar squawk.

**JEWEL:**

"BLU!" Me and the humans called out at the same time.

"Jewel! Oh I was so worried! Are you hurt?"

"No. How's he doing?"

"We need to get him to Tulio, now."

"Command, mission is a success and we are requesting evac now!" Weston barked into his radio.

"Copy that, captain."

****** 5 minutes later ******

**DOC:**

"Captain, it's me, Doc! How can you not recognize me?" I asked desperately.

"How can I recognize you? I've never seen you before!"

"What?"

Just then, the door opened to the rest of the team and Blu and Jewel.

"Hey, Doc! How's cap'n?" Sgt. Wilson asked cheerfully.

"Why is everyone calling me captain?"

"Do you remember anything about today, anything at all?" I asked.

"I remember waking up, and you asking me questions."

"No! Before that!"

"I DON'T M****F****** REMEMBER!" The captain shouted. "Who are you, and who am I?"


	25. Puzzle Pieces I

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated for soooooooooooooooooooooooo long… well this chapter is freaking short too.

Chapter 25 Puzzle pieces I

**DENNIS (IF THAT'S REALLY MY NAME):**

The man kept on talking about my life that I could not even remember. The craziest thing was- I'm the captain of a international special- ops force called Azure ops, I'm freaking 13! I'm starting to think that it was all crazy talk before I saw the two. They were just like how the guy described, spix's macaws. The strangest thing was that they actually walked up to me, and climbed onto my shoulders. It was surprising because most birds would stay away from- me. I was starting to believe him.

"Do you want to see Linda's bookstore?" 'Doc' asked me.

"Um... Sure."

We drove in what was supposedly MY car to a small bookstore, as a red haired woman named Linda welcomed all of us in. She seemed especially attached to Blu and Jewel for some reason until-

"Captain Sierra is amnestic." One of the soldiers said.

"What?"


	26. Puzzle Pieces II

A.N. Hey, guys, I lost my inspiration for a few… weeks, but now I'm back!

Chapter 26 Puzzle pieces II

**DENNIS:**

"What do you mean he's amnesic?" Linda yelled, shaking the soldier, pushing him onto a chair.

"He tried to block a cage from hitting Jewel, and got knocked to a tree, rendering him unconscious." Sgt. Johnson said.

"Is that what happened to me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cpt. Bell answered.

"Squawk!" Jewel said/ squawked.

Just then, a dark- skinned child came downstairs, grinning at me.

"Hey, Dennis, wanna come upstairs and play some Black ops? It's double xp!" The child asked.

"What's Black ops?" I asked him, completely puzzled.

"Dennis has amesia, Fernando." Tulio said. "He doesn't remember anything."

We explained to Fernando what had happened, and apparently, me and Fernando are actually great pals… But I still can't remember anything. We played Black ops for a while when Cpt. Weston walked in.

"Captain, you're coming with us on our next mission. HQ provided with us the next location of a possible smuggler's den. Come on, we're going to the base."

We got onto a Humvee and drove to a big fenced complex, lined with armed guards. A soldier walked beside our Humvee and Cpt. Weston showed him a card, probably a passport or an ID. We drove in, and exited the vehicle into a building, Cpt. Weston lead me through a hallway and opened a door into a room with four bunks.

"Here we are, that's your bunk, make yourself comfortable, we leave tomorrow."

"When?"

"We leave at 0900 hours tomorrow."

"But there are only 24 hours in a day, when's hour 900?"

"Um… 9 o'clock…"

"You should have just said 9 o'clock then!"

"Uhh… We'll be picking you up tomorrow morning."

****** 0900 hours the next morning ******

Sierra

"Captain! Get on the Humvee! We're moving!" Cpt. Bell yelled.

I climbed onto the Humvee, looking at the other soldiers, they all carried weapons, I was the only one without one. But that problem was quickly solved when- "Cap'n! Here's your rifle!" Cpt. Weston said as he gave me a SCAR- L with a HBS and a suppressor.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"Wait, I was in charge of the team?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Everyone in my Humvee agreed.

"Well then, let's go!"

"Hum 2, Hum 3, let's get this show on the road!" Cpt. Weston barked into the radio, and pinned the gas.

The smooth asphalt road turned more bumpy and we were driving into the Jungle.

"We're in militia heaven, keep your eyes peeled!" Cpt. Weston commanded.

I looked around for possible threats, and saw nothing. We kept driving, when we passed two people with ski masks and… Bullet proof vests.

"I just saw two." I said.

"Were they armed?" Cpt. Bell asked.

"No… I think they were look- outs." I said.

" Then we're at the right place."


	27. Remembering I

AN. Hey, guys, I know this story is revolving a little too much on the 'amesia case'... but this storyline will get back on track soon, I promise!

Chapter 27- Remembering I

**WESTON:**

... It's remembrance day... We are on a mission on remembrance day, instead of being in the base, mourning the loss of Sgt. Cook, which we have always done. Every year. He was our only fatality. And captain always beat himself up over it.

"LET'S MOVE!" I yelled. "Breach the door!"

Sgt. Wilson kicked open the door, but once we moved in, we were welcomed with a flashbang and a gun stock across our heads.

I blacked out.

"Weston... Weston. Weston! WESTON!" A voice screamed.

I opened my eyes, and saw the whole team staring at me.

"Where... Where are we?" I asked.

"...A cell in the rainforest... We've been captured..." Sgt. Jones answered.

Then I noticed something- "Where's Cpt. Bell?"

"He's being interrogated."

"W- What?"

"He's being interrogated, sir."

'Damn... Now I have to worry about Bell too!...' I looked at Sierra, he was in a corner, curled up in a ball.

"Captain? Captain!"

"What?" He answered, "What do you want? Now I'm stuck in this S**T because you asked me to come! I don't care what I was like before! I just want to be outta here!"

"LOOK! We're in this TOGETHER, and we'll get out together as a TEAM!"

I heard footsteps as a guard came down and spoke in surprisingly good English- "Your friend is not helpful to us, if you don't tell us anything, he will die!"


	28. Remembering II

A.N. It's remembrance day in Canada, or... veterans day in the US? , and the best thing to do is to wear a poppy... Or play COD5 WAW to see what our veterans went through... Just kidding. But seriously- Lest we forget.

Cpt. 28- Remembering II

November 11, 2011 (11/11/11) Remembrance day

Smuggler's outpost somewhere around Rio

CPT. WESTON

Five hours passed... Sounds of shouts and screams came through. Bell's team was furious, but I couldn't think of anything to help Bell... If only Captain was here... But he WAS here, just not the real him.

"Captain, you have to think! Think of your team! Remember the time when we were being bombed in Afghanistan? You pulled us through, you told us to hide under those blown tanks! You were the only one that remembered what to do!" I shouted at him.

"I already said I don't care! F**K off!"

"Bell is there, being interrogated! One of your best friends! We don't know what to do, and Bell... Hell, he's probably trying to figure out how not to cry like a frikin' recruit!"

"Bell... Interrogation... Friends... Weasel... Siberia... Shadow."

December 17, 2008

Russian base in north of Siberia

**SGT. SIERRA (Presumed KIA with team)**

"Sierra... Sierra!" A voice called despretely.

I opened my eyes and saw Shadow bound to a chair.

"Shadow!" I said, my voice ragged.

Then, a figure came out of the door and punched Shadow in the face.

"Shadow!"

"SHUT UP!" The man shouted. "Or I'll rip your jaw out!" "Now, you are going to tell me why you are here."

Shadow refused... And the man took him to a back room.

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked.

"Giving him a face lift... and possibly a MAJOR surgury." He said before slamming the door.

That was the last time I saw him... Ever.

Shadow was in team weasel with me, Bell, Carter, Dave, Cook and Johnson. He was CIA, attached to us to study the movements of the enemy and, because he was hungry for action. He was one of my best friends...

Now I remembered EVERYTHING.

The CIA thought I wasn't telling them the truth of what Shadow revealed, so they erased my memory by hypnotism, that memory bothered me for two years as I had no memory at all of what had happened after we had been captured. Now we were captured AGAIN. I had to figure out something to get out of here.

"I remember." I said.

"What?"

"I remember." I said, loudly and clearly.

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"IT WORKED!" Weston shouted loudly, and did a sort of victory dance across the cell, making me put on a frown.

"Uh-hum." I cleared my throat.

"Oh sorry. So, how are we going to get out?"

"I got a plan."


	29. The plan

Chapter 29 – The plan

**SIERRA:**

"Do it." I said.

We have been doing some recon in our cell to find more about our location and the structure of the compound. This place is made of thin metal sheets and the door is made of... Wood. We weakened the door with my hidden glove- knife. Now all we needed to do is to get a guard to come.

"Got it." Weston responded. "Hey, tango, over here!"

"Quiet! No talk." The guard said.

"Hey, don't you talk to me like that, who's got the upper hand here?" Weston said.

"Babaca bebado!"(Drunk as*h***) The guard swore as he kicked open the door, but the door collapsed on contact and the guard lost his balance, and Weston pushed him down.

"And whatever you just said to you too." Weston said.

"Filho da puta!" (Son of a b*tch)

I took the guard's AKM, and gave Weston the Makarov from the guard's holster and his knife to Doc. We moved out of the cell, trying to make as little sound as possible, and looked around for Bell. Then we heard him. When I saw him he was bound to a chair, with a few bruises on his face.

"You all right there, buddy?" I asked him.

"Yes, just get me outta here."

Doc cut the rope with the knife.

"There you go."

"Thanks, let's go."

We walked through what we thought was the exit of the building, meeting almost no resistence, and we walked streight out the building.

"That's the hind! Let's get outta here!" Weston said.

"Weston, co- pilot!" I said.

"SH*T! They found us!" Bell said, pointing to about twenty militias following us.

"GET ON THE HIND! MOVE!" I yelled.

I stepped into the cockpit with Weston as the others entered the lower fuselage.

"Fire the engines, set your GPS for base." I said to Weston. "Let's go."

I turned on the engine and pushed the throttle to full power. Then I handed cannon and missle controls to Weston.

"Weston, you have cannon and missle control." I said.

"Got it. Firing."

The cannons blazed below the cockpit, the number of targets reduced from around twenty to around ten.

"Nice job, we're at cruisig height. Let's get outta here."


	30. Azure down

AN. WOW! 30 chapters! That's really long for a story! This is going to be the end of this story (currently) and I'm going to rest for maybe a week or to before starting another.

Chapter 30 Azure down

"Let's get outta here." I said.

We were heading full speed towards Rio, we had just entered the city as we were locked by a SAM.

"Missile lock." The computer voice said.

"Deploying flares!" Weston said.

"Copy."

The flares were deployed, but the missile did not respond, and struck us.

"WE'RE HIT!" Weston exclaimed.

"Give her full power! Pull up!" I said.

In other situations, I would have called for help, but this was an enemy helicopter... I couldn't go into the secured encrypted channel.

Instruments flashed and shook, and beeps and alarms were starting to become constant.

"We're losing power!" Weston said.

"I am aware of that!" I replied.

"Don't sink. Pull up. Main engine fire. Pull up. Pull up." The computer voice said. "Missile lock."

"We're f***ed." Weston said.

I tried to steer the hind out of the missile's way, but it was too little and too late, the second missile had hit the fuselage.

"Low cabin pressure." The computer voice said.

Oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling, but it was useless as we were very close to the streets below.

"BRACE FOR INPACT!"

I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. My chest hurt from hitting the joystick, and glass splinters were all over my chest and arms. I looked down at legs, they were twisted in odd angles. Weston was unconscious behind me. Now that I could see better, I looked to the right and saw Ipanema beach, then looked down and saw the streets below. I was startled, I looked around and found the helicopter was sitting on the roof of a building. I heard a groan from the helicopter and we started slipping from the edge.

'Oh I'm just not having a good day.' I thought.

The helicopter rolled onto it's side before landing on the street, knocking me out.

I woke up again finding myself in a small, shaking room. Sirens wailed, as I was pulled out, and pushed into the emergency room. A few more ambulances parked outside, sending in more of Azure's members.

My vision blurred, and went dark.

AN. There's my first story, I hoped you all liked it!


End file.
